


Aftermath

by thornsonrosetrees



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Other, POV Second Person, reader is an accomplice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsonrosetrees/pseuds/thornsonrosetrees
Summary: An aftermath of disposing evidence.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Aftermath

There's a suspenseful silence as the two of you walk down the halls, bated breaths between you as you try to keep your steps even. No one else is visibly present at this hour, but hell knows neither of you want to take the chances of presuming you're the only ones out. You walk side-by-side, almost afraid of losing the other if they're left to linger behind. Your thoughts are swirling, and the pair of you can barely register the floor beneath you as you try so hard to just _focus_ \--

You can't help but startle slightly when you catch sight of your door. In an instant, the two of you are in your room, and your breath returns to you as you lock the door and bring your attention to him. "I have a few spare--" Your words are cut short when you catch him sinking into your desk chair. His breathing is labored and he's shaking, and you can't help the sharp pain in your chest that comes from seeing him in such a state.

" _What do we do_?" he asks in a hush, " _What are we supposed to **do** now_?" His eyes squeeze shut as he tries to clear his thoughts. "Did we leave anything--what if someone finds--"

"They tried to attack you, and you fought back," you state, kneeling beside him now. "It was an act of self-defense, you weren't the one who instigated the attack."

" _But will **anyone else** believe that_?" His voice raises as he speaks, and he flinches at his tone. "I-I'm sorry, I--" His head is buried in his hands as he tries in vain to steady his breath, but his composure only seems to break further.

You ache as your fingers gently trace his jaw and move to cup his face. A short gasp leaves him at the notion, but he makes no effort to move away. "Look at me…" you plead, breath shaky as you do so.

He almost hesitates for a moment before his gaze meets yours, your thumbs gently brushing away his tears. "Whatever tomorrow brings, I'm not gonna let them hurt you," you promise softly yet urgently. "I swear."

Words refuse to leave him for a moment as he instead lets himself weep. His eyes shut as he presses his forehead against yours and whispers, "I'm not gonna let them hurt you, either." A soft sigh leaves you, and with it you realize you're crying too. You feels one of his hands gingerly cup your cheek, and there's a small sort of comfort that comes from it.

You press a soft kiss to his lips, a soft gasp leaving him as you part, and frankly you'd laugh if the two of you weren't so scared. He kisses you almost right afterwards, long and tender, as if you'll never have this chance again, because you just might never have this chance again.

But right now, it's almost as if tomorrow is not important. Right now, the two of you are here, and you are breathing. For a moment, there's a calm in each other's presence like this, and it's almost as if tomorrow won't break the promises you've made.


End file.
